A Sirius Matter
by Zeppelin Girl
Summary: Being blind about eachother Sirius Black decides to have some fun getting them together.
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** A Sirius Matter

**Summary: **Perfect. That's the only word that comes to mind when thinking of James and Lily. That's the only thing that will explain their relationship.

**Disclaimer: **I own the following:

The plot

Other characters you don't recognize.

**Author:** Remussweetie

**Chapter One-**

Perfect. That is what they were, I mean are. The only word to explain it is perfect. Bloody perfect. In fact they are so perfect, it sickens me.

Well of course, I ALWAYS knew that. I mean I AM Sirius Black. But they _didn't_, and that was hard.

When James saw Lily at first, he was stunned. His first words as I remember correctly were, "Wow." Yup- something special huh?

So James was chasing Lily around for our whole first year. There wasn't much she liked about him. Actually, at that point, I think she loathed him. And this is a Sirius Matter. (haha- like the pun?)

And this is where I came in, along with a few others. Operation Jelly Fish was in order.

* * *

So how was that introduction? The meaning from Operation Jelly Fish is to come later! I expect about 5 chapters. Review and make me happy! Kelsey 


	2. Operation Jelly Fish Part One

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and everything you done recognize. Sorry for any spelling stuff. I'm the worst at it. **

Chapter Two: Faze One of Operation Jelly Fish

James, he's a lovesick fool. Lily? The girl is blind and stubborn.

Do you happen to know that a Jelly Fish can sting you? It bloody hurts too. And when it stings you, it hurts like hell for a long time. Then the pain eases and then goes away. But it will leave a mark. It's like our hearts. You get hearbroken and then the pain eases but it leaves a scar forever. So clever me- I saw how it was related and named this mission "Opperation Jelly Fish"

So, I cannot do this alone, so I have recuited a few people. Remus, Peter, Ally and Madison (who is bloody hot by the way).

"So- we have all gathered here to get together our friends, Lily Evans and James Potter." Sirius said walking around the common room.

"Yes Sirius, we know now can we start planning?" Madison complained. She's got a temper.

"Of corse Maddie Babe" Madison rolled her eyes. "Any ideas?" Sirius looked around.

"Well we need them to see another side of eachother, well Lily does anyways." Ally said.

"Well duh! We all know that! But how can we do it without being pushy? It's gotta be sneaky and carefully planned. No faults." Madison concluded.

"Hello? Do you know who we are? We know sneaky." Remus said, and gave a lopsided grin.

* * *

The next day back in the Room of Requirments, they all sat around the firethinking. 

Madison sat sraight up and said, "I've got a plan." She smiled and ran to get some parchment. _She's so sexy when she grins_ Sirius thought. _But, I must put my problems aside and work on Lily James. Lily and James, Lily and James, Madison and Sirius. _

"Okay. I'm gunna need a broomcloset." Masion said.

"Maddie Babe, I told you already-" Sirius started.

"Ew. No way in hell Sirius. I need a broom closetfor Lily and James.I'm sure Sirius could provide us with one."Remus smirked.

"Im sure he could." Ally shot back.

"Just because you've never been in one-" Sirius started.

"Oh! I rather be in one with asomeone ILIKE not just someone you picked up in the halls!" Ally screamed back.

"HEY! Back to the plan. And I'm gunna need some people to hold down James and Lily." Everyone looked confused. Madison grinned evily, "Trust me."

* * *

"Hey!" Lily felt two strong arms pick her up by her waist. She turned around to see Sirius. "SIRIUS! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" She screamed and kicked. 

"No can do Lily Flower." Sirius picked her up threw her over his shoulder. Lily just hit Sirius back with her fist.

Sirius then released her, put her on the ground and shover her into the brrom closet. Sirius locked the door reluctantly. The protestes of Lily could be herd a mile away. Sirius leaned up agenst the wall, arms crossed and mussles showing.

_Oh my god. I think I might faint. I never knew Sirius looked like that. He's so damn fine. _Madison soon snaped back to reality and the situation at hand. "So, you got Lily?" Madison asked. The knocks of Lilys fists were her answer. Sirius falshed a smile and Madison felt faint.

James was seen walking down the hall. "Hey Padfoot, what do you want?" Madison just smiled. As James got closer, Remus truned the corner and distraceted James while they unlocked the door. As they finished, "PRONGS!" James ran over and Madison shoved him into the closet and locked the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all my reviewers! The ORIGINAL Mathead and The Masta Writa and the asianette**

A Sirius Matter- You Make Me Wanna LaLa

RECAP: Lily and James are in a closet. Madison likes Sirius, Sirius likes Madison, Remus well he's there and so is Ally.

That next morning at Brakefast Madison walked in and saw Remus and Sirius.

_You make me wanna LaLa_

"Hey Madison over here!"

_In the kitchen on the floor I'll be your french maid_

Madison made her way over and sat down. "Hey Remus, Sirius." Remus smiled he knew what was going on.

_where I meet you at the door. I'm like an ally cat_

"Hey." Sirius said and flashed a smile. " Whats up?"

_drink the milk with all the mold you make me wanna_

"Just tired. Thats all." She replied.

_you make me wanna scream. _

"Hey- where's James?" Remus asked. It all hit them, and they ran to the thried floor broom closet.

_LaLa LaLa LaLa LaLa LaLa_

* * *

Lily yawned and stood up and walked foward, only to run into a wall and fall down, on something or someone. 

A cry of pain was heard coming from James. "Sorry James." Lily said.

"S alright Lily." James replied. Lily sat back down on the floor uncomfertably.

"This is so small!" Lily complained.

"About 3 feet wide and 2 feet deep." James replied. Lily gave him a look.

"What time is it?" James asked.

"I don't know! I don't wear a watch." Lily said calmly.

* * *

Sirius opened the door out of breath with Madison and Remus behind. "Sorry...we...forgot." Madison said out of breath, 

"Hey Maddie you arn't a bad runner." Sirius complimented.

_You had me so bad_

A slight blush crept across Madison's face.

_got me heals over head you've got me easy_

Sirius flashed a lop sided grin

_Tangled up in my head_

Remus cleared his throte.

_You got me easy, you got me easy._

They snapped back to reality. "Yeah sorry guys." Sirius said, feeling a little uncomfertable.

"Thats alright." Lily said. Madison raised her eyebrows.

"It's alright?" Lily shook her head.

"Hey James, you coming to brakefast?" Lily yelled half way down the hall.

"Yeah! See you guys later." James ran up to Lily.

YES YES YES!" Madison yelled and jumped when they turned the corrner.

Sirius smiled and gave her a hug.

_Had got me crawlen so bad, got me heels over head, you got me easy, you got me easy. Tangles up in my head you got me easy you got me easy.

* * *

**hey sorry about this chapter, its 8:56 and i can only update until 9 accordingly to i promise a longer chapter soon. kelsey**_


	4. Tounge tied

A Sirius Matter Chapter 4-

Sirius and Madison were walking down to breakfast together.

"I can not believe we did it! YES! YES YES!" Madison was saying while walking down the hall.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

"I know. After all these years, that's all we needed to do." Sirius agreed.

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?_

"Hey Maddie?" Sirius asked, saying his nickname for her which always made her blush.

_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it So tell me_

"Yeah?" She answered turning the corner to the Great Hall

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

"Nevermind." Sirius shook his head.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

_High enough for you to make me wonder  
Where it's goin'  
High enough for you to pull me under  
Somethin's growin'  
out of this that we can control  
Baby I am dyin'_

_

* * *

Dear Diary,_

_I think I like James. A little bit I mean. Well not just friends but, what is I saying? I'm in love with James Potter. After I said no all these years. Well, it's not like its important, and I never knew Madison had a thing for Sirius! _

_Lily_

Sirius and Remus read this as they found it in the rubbish bin and jumped with joy. Their plan had really worked.

* * *

Lily and James laughed as they shared all the plans they had. They knew exactly what everyone was doing and they were about to do the same. What can you say? Love is in the air.

* * *

"Hey Maddie Babe." Sirius put his arm around Madison's shoulders. "Heard you had a thing for me." Sirius wiggled his eyebrows.

Madison looked at him and then the hand on her shoulder and said, "Sirius Black if I feel anything for you, it's pity." She said, placing his hand off her shoulder.

"And why would that be?" Sirius asked.

"Because you believe I would give you the time of day." Madison smiled and walked back to the common room.

Sirius ran and caught up with her, "So our plan worked?" Sirius said causally.

"Apparently." Madison shrugged. "I'm not convinced though. Something is up." She finished.

"I don't think so." Sirius said and walked into the common room.

Lily and James were sitting near the fireplace together. "Look who's the happy couple." Sirius said teasingly and sat down on the couch.

"Hey, we are just friends." James explained.

Madison sat down next to Sirius and said, "Friends, or friends with benefits?" Madison said which earned her a slap in the arm from Lily. "Kidding."

Lily yawned, "I'm going to retire goodnight all." She gave James a glance and walked up the stairs."

"Me too, night." James said as well and going up to his room.

"Okay something is definitely up." Madison smiled as she saw a bit of parchment on the table recognizing it as Lily's. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Sirius and Madison both looked through her stuff, including her backpack until they found a bit of parchment folded carefully and feel out of her book. Madison gasped. "I knew it." She said. "They are planning all this! Look! _Faze one: complete_. Trick them into believing it." Sirius took it out of her hand and read it.

"I believe payback is in order." Sirius got out his wand, yet Madison stopped him.

"No, it has to be sneaky. We should play along." She smiled. "Then," Madison whispered something into Sirius ear and he smiled.

"Let's get planning." He said.

* * *

Madison strummed her guitar and started to sing,

"_I'm not your ordinary,_

_Read out of a dictionary kind of girl,_

_A little crazy but no too wild- _Oh! I didn't know anyone was here." She said seeing a figure move across the room.

Her heart fluttered as she saw Sirius. "No, please continue." He said sitting down.

"_Im not your ordinary _

_Read out a dictionary kind of girl- _let me sing something else." Madison made some adjustments and started to sing again, " _here's a story of girl, liven in a lonely world_

_hidden over a secret crush _

_a lil boy who talks to much_

_and im standing in the crowd_

_and when u smile I check out_

_but u don't even no my name_

_2 busy plain games_

_and I just want to know_

_if u loose ur way I wont let u go_

_if I cut my hair _

_if I change my clothes_

_will u notice me?_

_if I bite my lip_

_if I say hello_

_will you notice me_

_what's it gunna take for to see_

_to get you to notice me?" _

"That was great." Sirius said.

"Oh, it's nothing." She shrugged.

"Well there's the thing, nothing is ever just simple with you." He said.

"Are you saying I'm difficult?" She said standing up, getting angry.

"No, I.. what I mean is-" Sirius stuttered.

"I cannot believe it." She stormed up into her room and sat on her bed, crying.

"What have I done?" Sirius said, tears filling his eyes.

* * *

Alright the songs:

_Why Can't I Breathe? By :Liz Phair_

_I'm not you Ordinary: My friend Paige Hann_

_Get you to notice me: A song from a movie called "Pixel Perfect."_

Alright then, review. KeLSeY


	5. Food and Wands

A Sirius Matter- Food and Wands

"Hey Madison ." Lily shook her. "WAKE UP!" She screamed into her ear.

"What in the hell?" She asked waking up.

"Today is out first Hogsmead trip! UP UP UP! Come on, Sirius is going to be there. And you cannot go looking like that." Lily said, already picking put some clothes.

"I'm not going." She said.

"Why?" Lily asked worriedly.

Tears filled Madison 's eyes. "Oh I don't know. Last night he said well there's the thing, nothing is ever just simple with you and I said, so are you calling me difficult?" Tears streamed down her face. "And I left. I wish I never did. Now, he's not going to talk to me anymore and he won't notice me and, and…." Madison ran into the bathroom closed the door and locked herself in. The silent sobs cold be heard on the other side of the door.

* * *

"Hey, isn't Madison coming?" Remus asked walking with Ally, James and Lily.

"She and Sirius had a little row. Locked herself in the bathroom. And where is Sirius?" Lily asked.

"I don't know. He wasn't in out dorm when we woke up." James shrugged.

"Another girl." Ally said.

"No, definitely not. He's there." Remus said pointing to a spot on the map that said 'Sirius Black'.

"He's sitting on a window seal?" Ally asked amused.

"Yeah well you know Padfoot." James said.

"Did I hear my name?" They herd a familiar voice say.

"Hey! Thought you weren't coming!" James said.

"Yeah well I was sulking and decided I needed some more butterbeer." He replied.

They all split up as soon as they got there, Ally went with Remus and Lily went with James. Sirius had lied. He had butterbeer to last him until the end of 6th year.

The bell rang as Sirius walked into Honeydukes. He picked up as many Chocolate Frogs as he could carry, knowing very well that they were Madison 's favorite candy. He then went to a flower cart, picked up some Daisy's also Madison 's favorite. As Sirius was about to walk back to the castle, something caught his eye. He walked over to the window and saw a necklace, which screamed Madison . So Sirius decided to make one last stop.

* * *

Madison walked out of the bathroom, looked in the mirror. Her nose was red and her eyes puffy from crying, but she didn't care. She wanted Sirius to know how she felt.

Madison took a deep breath and walked down the staircase and sat on the window seal. "What have I done?" She sobbed. At that time, someone walked into the common room. She whipped the tears away and leaned up against the wall.

Sirius spotted her and went right back out of the room, knowing he could never face her, it hurt too much.

_Hurt me, why in the world would you hurt me?_

_Just when thought I had someone to trust_

_You took away your love_

_And hurt me_

_I still can't believe you hurt me_

_Just when I thought it was safe to come in_

_You let me want you and need you and then_

_You left me_

_Like a child in the rain_

_Now I'm hurting in pain_

_Oh, you hurt me_

_Yeah yes left me_

_Like a child in the rain_

_And now I'm lost in emotion of pain_

_Oh you hurt me_

_I fell in love_

_And it hurt me_

_Can't u imagine how I'm feeling now?_

_Oh will you ever know how_

_You hurt me_

* * *

That night, everyone was sitting in the common room by the fire. With the tension so thick, you cut it with a knife.

"What is up?" Remus finally said through the silence.

"Well Sirius here thinks that I'm 'difficult'." Madison said angrily.

"I never said that!" Sirius protested.

"Well it certainly sounded like it!" Madison yelled.

"YOU WOUDN'T LET ME FINISH!" Sirius yelled standing up.

"Well it's not like you were going to anytime soon." She said back.

"Sirius, that's what it sounded like." Ally agreed.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I was here." She said simply.

"YOU WERE HERE?" He yelled. Ally turned around and ran up the stairs.

"Oh great, that's great Sirius. How could you? I knew I could never trust you.  
Madison looked at him disapprovingly and ran up the stairs after Ally.

"Sirius, control your mouth next time." Lily said, following the girls upstairs.

After they left, it was just Remus, James and him. Sirius sat down, stared into the fire, and said, "I was going to tell her I loved her. I just got chocked up." Remus and James felt sympathy for his friend.

* * *

Back in the dorm,

_"I wanna know wanna know what you were thinking,  
can't imagine why itneverlet it sink in,  
they say you never know what got you until it's gone.  
She said, she's had enough.  
So it sounds to me like you're still out of love.  
And she said you weren't true.  
And life's not blowen her kisses thanks to you.  
She said, it's gunna be alright.  
Cause God made a way through the pain and he opened her eyes.  
And she said you came crawling back.  
But after what you did to her she won't have any of that.  
I wanna know wanna know what you were thinking.  
I can't imagine why it never sank in,  
you never know what you got until it's gone."_

Madison point of view:

I don't know why I didn't hear him out. I don't why I went off like I did. I never thought about how lonely I'd be without him, but I did the next morning,

* * *

Lily, Ally and Madison walked into the Great Hall along with a bunch of murmurs. Some of which were, "_Can you believe it? Yes. Sirius Black HATES Madison_." and a bunch of, "_Great now that the bitch is out of my way, I can get Sirius."_

Remus signaled the girls over to sit with them. Ally sat on the end with Remus next to her, and Sirius next to Remus. Across from Ally was Madison , next to Madison was Lily and James next to Lily.

"Hey, can someone pass me the eggs?" Madison yelled down the table. Sirius picked them up, looked at Madison and poured all the eggs onto his plate, and passed the empty plate up." Give me the Pumpkin juice Lily." He asked.

As Lily went to pick up the pitcher, Madison got to it first and poured it on the floor. "Oops. Silly me." She put the pitcher down.

As Ally asked for the toast, Sirius poured syrup, bacon, Orange Juice and some porridge onto the toast and passed it up. Madison picked it up and threw it at Sirius and hit him in the face. Sirius picked up the rest of the Orange Juice and threw it onto Madison . Soon it was a full blown food fight between the Maurders and the girls.

"POTTER, EVANS, BLACK, LUPIN, SMITH AND MCLELLEN I WANT TO SEE YOU IN MY OFFICE NOW!" Professor McGonagall (the young one).(did I spell that right?)

They all left the Great Hall laughing like never before. They walked down the halls together tears streaming down their face.

"Hey Maddie Babe, truce?" Sirius said putting his arm around her.

Madison smiled back and said. "As long as you get you hand off my shoulder. You stink." She said wrinkling up her nose. Sirius pulled her into a bear hug, and heard muffled laughs.

"Say it!" He yelled, still having Madison in a hug.

"TRUCE!" She laughed and he let her go.

* * *

They found their way back into the Great Hall to clean up the mess, without their wands.

"Moony? What is that?" James asked as Remus pulled something out of his pocket.

"My wand." He shrugged. "I made another one to look like it. Can't believe she feel for it." He chuckled.

As a matter of minutes the tables were cleaned and they were sitting on top of them.

"You know what I was going to say?" Sirius said to Madison .

"What?" She asked.

"I was going to say, 'nothing is ever simple with you. You make my heart beat faster than It's ever have. You make the room light up like no one can, and you make me feel even more alive than I have ever felt'" Sirius finished. "I just couldn't say it. I got tongue tied."

Madison threw her arms around Sirius neck and he swung her around.

* * *

Not too far away, Lily and James watched this unfold. With grins on their faces they started to talk.

"You know, this whole I'm your friend if you'll be mine plan seems to be working." James said to make small talk.

"Yeah. They really believe it. I think Sirius is soon to start planning some way to get us together." Lily laughed.

"Yeah. But we won't fall for it." James said. Something had hit him in the eye. He looked at Lily.

"What? I didn't do anything!" She protested. James got up and tickled her.

"So you didn't throw this paper at my eye?"

"Okay! Okay! I did!" James got off of Lily as she threw another thing at his eye and she ran away.

Lily ran out of the castle and down to the lake, James caught up with her and held her. He picked her up and walked over to the lake and threatened to put her in. "James! Don't you dare!" Lily screamed.

"Would I?" He asked himself aloud.

"No, you wouldn't." Lily shook her head, hoping it was true.

"Nah." James released Lily and let her fall about1 feet, (mind you not touching the water. He is much taller than her. So therefore, she had time to drop) and then caught her. Lily pushed him down on the grass.

"Could someone help me up?" He asked. Lily took his hand and he pulled her down with him. They laughed as Lily positioned herself next to him on the grass, mute to the rest of the world.

* * *

After the day was over, Lily and Madison and Ally retired to their dorm.

"Uh, I had double Charms today." Ally complained.

"After Detention, I had to go to Potions. Talk about boring." Madison said.

"I was by the lake." Lily said.

"All day?" They girls said in unison.

"Yeah. James was about to throw me into the lake, but then he caught me. We just spent the day talking." Lily explained.

Madison grinned. She heard a knock on the door, and opened it. There was no one there, and she then looked down. She smiled even wider. She picked up the bag and the flowers. Daisy's her favorite, were tied in a bow, which was very nicely done. She opened the card and read,

_Maddie,__  
__So sorry for earlier. Forgive me?_  
_Sirius_

Madison smiled and smelt the flowers. She then opened the box and found a million Chocolate Frogs. She imminently opened one and found nothing but a necklace inside. A silver chain, with 3 diamonds in a row, one bigger than the next. It was simple and classic, just they way Madison liked everything. She grabbed parchment and a quill and began to write,

_Sirius,__  
__ Always the charmer huh? The daisies and everything. I love the necklace; it's what I have always wanted! I saw it last time, although I could not have afforded it. And of course I forgive you. With All My Heart,_  
_ Maddie_

Madison rolled it up, tied it to her owl's leg and said. "Fly this to Sirius girl Okay?" The Owl flew right out of the window and Madison crawled under her comforters, and fell to sleep dreaming of a guy with long black hair.

_

* * *

Lily's Dream:_

_Lily was running. To where she did not know. She was running, was short of breath and collapsed. The thing she was running from caught up with her. The thing, which she realized to be a Death Eater tripped, as a spell was cast. Lily got up shaking, and walked over to where the spell looked like it was cast. She turned the corner and saw nothing. _

_Lily awoke with a start, sweating and panting. Lily realized it was a dream, and went back to sleep. _

_ Hey everyone! Sorry for the bit of delay. I have Cheerleading at the moment. Review! Thanks to all my reviewers! KeLSeY_


	6. Matt

**A Sirius Matter- Matt**

**_Recap:_**_ Lily and James sat by the lake all day talking, Sirius and Madison got back to being friends and they all had a food fight which led them get detention. And Remus has a fake wand, which looks exactly like his real one._

Lily awoke with a start, and saw her owl tapping on the window. Lily got up, and opened the window. Her owl flew through the window, as Lily gave her a treat. Lily gratefully took the letter, and opened it.

_Lily,  
It turns out that you're father sister and I are going on a cruise to Christmas. Unfortunately, we leave 2 days before you come home for brake. I'm so sorry about this, but could you ask a friend to look after you for Christmas?  
Love Always,  
Mom_

Lily rolled her eyes. Of coarse she would be alone. She always is. She's always left out in the dark and her sister the highlight of the family. Sure her parents loved her, but Petunia was there all year, and they were so wrapped up in her.

Lily got in the shower, got dressed. She went out to the mirror in the room and looked at herself. Who was she? Was she something James Potter really wanted? Did he want her or her personality?

"Oh dear, you look just fine with the make-up you choose." The mirror said.

Lily sighed. She didn't know what to think anymore. James had entered her brain uninvited, and never left. He was in her every thought, every minute of every day. Truth be told, she loved him by her side. She loved his warmth when he was near, the smell around him, and the goofy smile. Last but not least, she loved how his hair stuck up in every direction, and it will never stay down. Lily looked in the mirror one last time and sighed. She smiled a little and walked down to the common room.

* * *

Madison ran down the hall as fast as she could, knowing she would be late for class. She ran down a set of stairs turned a corner and ran into someone. She fell down and her books flew everywhere.

"Sorry bout that." The voice said. Madison looked up and smiled.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." Madison picked up her books and put them in her bag. The bell rang. (okay, so there probley aren't bells, but it worked.)

"No, I made you late..." He shook his head, picking up books. They both stood up and bumped heads.

He stuck his hand out, "Matt, Matt Zuniga."

"Madison Smith." She smiled and shook his hand. "Guess I better head down to Potions." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Potions huh? Why don't you come with me?" He asked. Madison looked into his eyes. He had a smile that could melt your heart, how could she refuse?

"Why not?" She replied. They walked down the hall, arm in arm.

* * *

"Where's Madison?" Sirius asked as the bell rang.

James, Remus and Ally shook their heads. "Lily?" Sirius asked.

"What? I don't know anything." Lily smiled. She glimpsed out the window, wondering when Sirius would see her, with another guy underneath the tree.

"Does anyone know where Ms. Smith is?" The teacher asked the class.

Sirius gave a cough that sounded like, "Lily." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Ms. Evans do you know there Ms. Smith is this morning?" The teacher asked.

"She didn't feel well this morning." Lily covered for her best friend.

* * *

"So Smith, tell me about you." Matt asked.

"Well my name is Madison, that's a start." She laughed.

"So Madison, tell me about you." He smiled.

"Well, I'm a chaser on the house team. There isn't much to say." She laughed a nervous laugh.

"There must be something. Only Hufflepuffs are supposed to be boring." They laughed.

"What about you?" She asked.

"Well, I'm a Ravenclaw, and I make you nervous." He slid and leaned up agenst the tree trunk.

Madison's mouth flew open. "You do not!" She protested.

"Oh come on, you can see it your eyes." He smiled again, making her heart melt.

"Okay, just a little bit." She laughed and sat next to him leaning her head on his shoulder.

* * *

At lunch, Madison walked into the Great Hall smiling like an idiot. She sat down in between Sirius and Lily.

"Why are you smiling?" Ally asked.

Madison laughed, "Nothing." She said a slight blush creeping over her face.

"So, what's his name?" Lily said smiling. "Ow!" Lily winced as Madison elbowed her in the stomach. "It was just a question!" Lily laughed.

A minute later Madison replied, "Matt."

"Matt huh? Where is he?" Lily whispered. Madison gave a small wave to him and he smiled back. "Wow, nice."

"Yeah, but we all know you're in love with James." Madison laughed.

"Wait what? Him? Are you going out with him?" Sirius asked.

"Why are you so mad? It's not like we had anything." Madison shrugged it off, and told Lily and the rest about her morning with prince charming.

* * *

"Sirius was really mad about Matt. He practically trashed our room." James said laughing in the common room with Lily.

Lily laughed softly. "That mad huh? Madison couldn't stop talking about him. It was Matt this, Matt that. But I really think Madison was picturing Sirius when talking about Matt. Did you see Sirius at lunch? He had a total cow."

"How do you know?" James asked surprised.

"Her eyes lit up the same way when talking about him as when she talks about Sirius." Lily said as a matter of fact tone.

"Wait- Sirius had a cow? WHAT? What's a cow anyways?" James yelled getting up and looking towards the stairs.

"No, no James it's a figure of speech. He didn't really have a cow. And a cow is a muggle animal." Lily explained.

"Really? Then our plan is working right?" James asked hopefully.

"Yes, yes it is." Lily answered.

"So Lily my darling what are you doing for Christmas?" James asked Lily.

"Well my whole family is going away. So- I have no clue." Lily sighed.

"You want to stay at my house?" James asked.

"Me? Are you sure? I mean I won't be intruding or anything?" She asked.

"No problem. Sirius is staying there. The house is usually empty around Christmas, so my Mom makes up for it by inviting people." James said.

"What do you mean empty?" Lily asked.

"My Dad and Sister, died the year before last. So, my Mom misses their company. So my friends come over for Christmas." James said. Tears filled his eyes and he looked away.

"Do...Do you mind if I ask how they died?" Lily asked.

"Sure. They...Well my sister was 20. She and my Dad were on a mission for the Order, you know what that is right?" Lily nodded. "And they died."

"I'm so sorry James." Lily said rubbing his back, trying to sooth him.

"I'm not. They died heroes. They died standing up for what they wanted, not cowards. They didn't run and hide." James smiled at the thought of his sister and dad. "But sometimes, I miss them." James started to cry. Lily pulled him into a hug, as he cried.

* * *

Lily awoke with a start and looked down. James head was still on her lap, his face red from crying. Lily stroked his hair saying softly, "James, hey wake up."

James got up, and Lily followed. "I'm sorry." James said.

"No, don't worry about it."

"Well, goodnight Lily." James said.

"Hey JAMES!" Lily yelled after him. He turned around.

"Yeah?" James asked eyes still red and puffy from crying.

"Do you, I mean do you need help getting upstairs or anything?" She asked.

James smiled. "That's awful nice of you Lily. But I have morals. And a lady such lovely as you could understand. Goodnight." James smiled and walked up the rest of the way into his dorm.

* * *

Lily walked into her dorm. "So- not going back to bed with him?" Ally asked.

"I'm surprised. He turned you down." Madison said from her bed.

Lily rolled her eyes. "He has morals-"

"And a lady lovely like you should understand. Yes we know." Madison and Ally said in unison.

"Lily really, close your mouth a fly might get in." Ally said.

"Oh come on, you really think I wouldn't eavesdrop?" Madison said.

"Goodnight." Lily said finally and went to sleep.

* * *

_There you all go! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the lack of Lily/James. It's starting to become more of a Sirius/Madison story isn't it? REVIEW! KeLSeY_


	7. Christmas Surprises

_Thanks to all my reviewers: _The ORIGINAL Meathead, the asianette and the Masta Writa. _If I miss spelt anything or forgot you add it in a review! _

**A SIRIUS MATTER- CHRISTMAS SURPRISES(chapter 7)**

Recap: JUST A CLAIRIFICATION OF EVERYTHING: _Lily is going to spend Christmas at James house. Madison met a guy named Matt who is in Ravenclaw. Sirius is very mad at this whole situation. Lily and James are still planning the plan of Sirius and Madison, but are ending up friends. Also, Madison and Sirius have avoided their plan called "Operation Jellyfish" (for all of you who forgot) because Lily and James has made them believe that they are getting together. hehehe... NOW ONTO CHRISTMAS BRAKE_!

Lily packed her bags, awaiting to leave on the train back to Kings Crossing. (is that right?) She would be staying with James and his family, along with Sirius and Remus, what fun! Best part is that Madison lived next door to James, so she could escape when needed.

"LILY! LET'S GO!" Madison could be heard from the common room to their room, and Lily ran down the stairs.

"Oi! I think you busted my ear drum!" Sirius said holding his ear. Madison rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I'm here! Bye Ally! I'm so sorry you have to stay!" Lily said hugging her.

"Uh, I hate my family." She said.

"You could have stayed with me!" James complained.

Ally smiled and replied, "No way in hell James. No offense, but the 3 of you-" She pointed at Remus, Sirius and James, "in one house, for 3 weeks is way to much to handle!"

"But you practically live with us the whole year!" Sirius complained.

"And that is why there is a 2 month summer vacation!" Ally said and laughed. "Thanks away ways! You guys have a Happy Christmas!" Ally disappeared up with stairs. Remus eyes watched her go up.

Everyone laughed as a blush crept Remus face. Remus walked out of the room as everyone followed laughing.

* * *

"MRS. POTTER!" All of a sudden Mrs. Potter saw someone come running to her and pulled her into a hug, which she realized it to be Sirius. 

"Sirius! Let the woman breath!" Remus said from behind him. He hugged James mum also. "How's it going Mrs. Potter?" He asked.

"So nice now that you are here." James came over as well and gave his mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Lily watched from a far distance and watched this scene unfold. It seemed as if they were all brothers. They all loved James mum, and she hoped she liked Lily as well. Madison spotted Mrs. Potter and ran over as well.

"THANK GOD!" Madison yelled and hugged her. "I was going insane with these people!" She pointed to the 3 boys. "Now they can be your problem!" She smiled.

"Oh thanks alot." Mrs. Potter smiled back. "Where's Lily?"

Lily came walking over shyly and said, "Hello. I'm Lily."

"Well welcome! It's going to be a full house this year!" She pulled Lily into a hug. "Oh Madison dear, I'm taking you home. Your mother-"

"Oh yes, that lazy old-" Madison stopped as she realized the look Mrs. Potter gave her. "Sorry." She apologized.

"Okay lets go!" Everyone grabbed their trunks and left.

* * *

Everyone sat down at lunch together. Mrs. Potter at the head of the table, James and Sirius on ether side of her, Madison next to Sirius, Remus next to James and Lily on the other head of the table. 

Everyone laughed when Mrs. Potter started to hic-up like crazy. "Jam (hic up) es (hic up) Sirius (hic up) RE (hic up)MUS (hic up.)" She stopped talking and talked again. "Oh boy am I going to get you back." She wore a smug smile, pranks already planning in her head. This is where James got it from.

"Please? One to three? Never in a lifetime." Sirius said.

"Make that two to three." Lily said joining in on the pranking.

"Just to make it even, three on three. Prepared to loose boys." Madison smirked.

Mrs. Potter got up as Remus said, "What are you going?" Lily and Madison got up too.

"One word: Revenge." Madison smiled.

"Sweet sweet revenge." Lily sang as walking out of the room.

Sirius, Remus and James looked at each other all wearing a worried look on their faces.

"It can't be that bad." James said.

"No." Remus said.

"No way." Sirius said. But they all knew what they had got themselves into.

* * *

Madison walked back to her house and opened the door. "HELLO? ANYONE HERE?" She yelled. There was no response. "HELLO?" Madison yelled walking through the house. She saw a note on the fridge and it said 

_Maddie Darling-  
I'm sorry to say it but I am out on another mission. I'll be back when I am. Jane Potter will look after you for the time being.  
Love always,  
Mom_

Madison rolled her eyes. This happens every year. Her mother was a healer and always on a mission somewhere because of Death Eaters. Madison was as well a healer, and she was NOT going to fall into her mother's footsteps. She wanted to have a life. So she planned on working at Hogwarts after school and become a Healer there.

Madison packed her bags and put on a coat and walked over next door. She walked up the driveway and opened the door and yelled, "I'M HOME!"

"What the bloody hell do you mean?" Sirius asked walking up the stairs.

She ran up and caught up with him and said, "Sorry, that's an inside joke between James and Mrs. Potter and me." As they walked up the stairs they ran into James.

"Hey guess what? I'm home." She smiled.

"Well welcome home." He hugged her.

They also met Mrs. Potter up their way to the 3rd floor. "HEY I'M HOME!" She yelled down the stairs to Mrs. Potter.

"YES! WELCOME HOME!" She yelled back up. Madison gave a silent sequel and jumped a little. She spun around while walking and sang, "I'm home I'm home, I'm home!"

Sirius just laughed and bid her a goodnight, as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"So Sirius, when are you going to ask her?" Remus asked as Sirius got into the room. 

"Ask who what?" Sirius asked.

" Madison." Remus answered.

James walked in and said, "SoSiriusHowsItGoen,When'sTheWeading?"

"JamesYouDoltIHeardEveryWordYouSaidAndThereIsNoBloodyWeading." Sirius said back to James in one breath.

"Okay," Remus plopped down on his bed, "So when are you going to ask her out?" Remus asked.

"I won't because there is nothing there." Sirius said mocking Madison only days before.

"She's just doesn't know you that well. She will come around." Remus said.

"She will come around the day Lily agrees to go out with James." Sirius said lying down as well. (on a separate bed.)

"Hey! I'm not in this!" James said. "And she will come around, one day." James added as an after thought.

_What happens when Qupid hits a bit too hard? _

"I'm bored." Sirius complained.

"Me too." Remus and James agreed.

"QUITTAGE!" They all yelled at once and ran down the hall.

Almost knocking down Madison, Sirius mutter a quick apology.

"Hey! Where you going?" She asked. Lily came up next to her.

"Out to the backyard. The Pitch." He explained.

"You boys have fun." Lily said.

They all ran down the stairs. They grabbed the brooms and jumped on. But there was one problem...James broom wouldn't get off the ground. Remus broom stuck to his hand.

About 10 feet of the ground Sirius yelled, "HAHA THEY GOT YOU!" Then Sirius broom gave up and he fell landing on his bum first.

Sirius took a deep breath and slowly got up. "Oh, oh am I-" Sirius couldn't finish.

Lily, Mrs. Potter and Madison stood at the door laughing so hard that they were crying.

Sirius came and stood in front of Lily. "I'm" She couldn't finish.

Sirius walked a little further to come to Mrs. Potter. "Well that's what you get."

Sirius walked a bit further to meet Madison. With Sirius holding his tailbone, she said, "Sir...Sir..." Madison fell to the ground in hysterics pointing at Sirius. Sirius gave her a death glare and walked into the house to sit down.

* * *

That night at dinner was silent. 

"OH! GUESS WHAT TOMARROW IS!" Sirius yelled.

"Oi! Now who's busting ear drums?" Madison said.

Sirius stuck his tongue out at her. "Does anyone?" He said.

"CHRISTMAS!" Remus and James and Madison yelled.

"How do you put up with this?" Lily asked.

"The same way you put up with me Lily dear." James said.

Lily rolled her eyes and said to Mrs. Potter, "Just ignore him?" She asked.

"You don't ignore me." James said. Lily did not answer. Sirius laughed and shook his head.

"Don't worry. I keep them incheck." Remus said.

"Oh! That's why I get owls every other day!" Mrs. Potter exclaimed.

"I AM the responsible one here." Madison said. "Not once have you gotten an Owl from Dumbledore about me." James smiled as Madison said this.

"You're not even my daughter!" Mrs. Potter explained.

"Well she practically is." Sirius said.

"Yeah, I know." James said with his mouth full.

"Ew. JAMES BRADEN POTTER! Chew with your mouth closed!" Lily and Mrs. Potter said at the same time, pulling the same face. After a few moments they all laughed.

Remus sat back in his seat. "Braden huh?"

James clanged his fork on his plate. "Thanks alot Mom." James said.

"Hey! Lily said it too." She said defiantly.

"HEY! Don'tdrag me into this!" Lily said.

They all finished their dinner in laughs and bid each other good night.

* * *

_What do you all think? REVIEW! Kelsey_


	8. A Christmas Disaster

**A Sirius Matter- A Christmas Disaster**

**Madison **was awoken by someone in the hall screaming, "WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Madison rolled her eyes and looked at the clock, 5:30 a.m. She was going to kill the person responsable for that voice.

Madison rolled out of bed and angerly stomped out of the room and ran out to the hall, and saw the person responsible, Sirius. Sirius saw her and ran over and gave her a kiss on the cheek saying, "Morning Maddie Babe! Happy Christmas!" (why do people say Happy insted of Marry?)

"Sirius! What makes you think that you can come running down here screaming your head off?" Madison complained. "You woke me up." She complained.

"I never get a good Christmas at home, mine as well make the best with what I have." Sirius said smugly.

He crossed his arms and leaned agenst the wall. _Oh god, why must he do that?_ "I see that you're wearing my necklace." He flashed a smile. _Why must he be so god damn sexy? _Madison thought.

"Yes I am." She replied. Sirius smiled as Madison blushed. "True, I do love the necklace, and not just the person who gave it to me." She just realized what she had just said. "I mean- I..."

"Now who's tounge tied?" Siius said and Madison laughed. "If you want, I supose you could go back to sleep..." Sirius sighed.

Madison smiled. "What the hell? YOU WOKE ME UP! Wanna go peek at presents?" She asked. Sirius smile and they ran down the stairs, racing eachother to get to the tree.

They thought they were safe until- "SIRIUS BLACK, MADISON SMITH. What are you doing?" James and Remus said from the stairs above.

"SHUT UP! We are going to peek at presents." Sirius replied.

"Who the hell is making all this bloody noise!" Lily cursed at them.

"Morning Lily! Wanna go peek at presents?" Madison offered.

"Let me think..." Lily said.

All four of them walked down the stairs, reaching the bottem.

"Thought you were smarter than me huh?" Mrs. Potter was already there.

"What a bloody waste of time! I could still be sleeping!" Madison said. They all laughed, and opened presents.

* * *

**James Potter** stood by the door, awating his family's arrival. His aunt, cousin, Grandma were coming over. He had yet to give Lily her presant, and was waiting for the right time. After all, Sirius didn't give Madison her presant ethier, so what's the use? 

The doorbell rang, and James opened the door. "MATT! Finally! We can start planning..." James said as Sirius, Remus him and Matt walked in. Lily and Madison walked in.

"Oh hey Matt. This is Lily, Lily Matt and that's-" But James couldn't finish on account that Sirius had stepped in.

Putting his arm around Madison he said, "She's Madison, my girl." He smiled.

Madison looked up at Sirius like he had 3 heads and said, "No way in hell am I your girl Sirius. And I already know him." She shrugged Sirius arm off herself.

_Well I almost had you-  
But I guess that didn't cut it-  
(okay it's a song I heard and i forget the lyrics... i don't even know the sone title. If you do tell me!)_

Sirius jaw dropped at the look Madison and Matt shared. "I'll...I'll uh be right back."James said excusing himself and pulling Sirius along. As they were out of ear shot Sirius exploded.

"How in the hell do they know eachother? No wait I don't care! Does he fancy her? Cause what I saw back there-" Sirius said steaming up.

"SIRIUS! Wait, calm down. I don't know, but Madison is right, she's not your girl." James smiled.

* * *

**Madison Smith'**s jaw droped at the sight. It was him. Matt Zuniga. The boy she skiped class with. She couldn't believe it. She was in love with James cousin. The thought of that made her shiver, as she saw Sirius jaw tighten when he looked at her. Madison was appaled at the thought of admiting she was in love with Sirius. So she told everyone that no way in hell she was Sirius girl. But that's life right? 

"Hey Maddie Baby." Matt said walking up to her. Madison hated when he called her that, Sirius always called her Maddie Babe and Maddie Babie was too close to that.

"Hi." She said shyly, wishong for Sirius to come back. _Sirius is much more sexy that Matt. And funnier, and... what am I saying? I love Matt and only Matt._ "James cousin huh?" She smiled.

"Apparently." He said. He took her hand, "Want to go for a walk?" He asked. Madison nodded her head.

"So, how was your Christmas?" He asked.

"Much better that you're here." She smiled. _But Sirius is better. _

"I know right?" He said. _God, so self-centered. _Madison thought. She smiled again.

"Right." She laughed.

"I never gave you my presant." He said and took a box out of his pocket. He handed it to her.

"Oh my!" She saw a necklace inside. "I love it! It's so beatuiful!" _It's the most uglyist thing I have ever seen in my life. _"Thank you so much!" She hugged him. _Rather hug Sirius. _

"Want me to put it on for you?" He took the necklance.

"Sure." _No._ He put the necklace on, and took Sirius one off. She wanted to cry seeing the necklace being placed in the box.

"Perfect." She said, meaning, _Get this damn necklace off. What an ugly piece of junk._ She smiled the smile that would melt any guys heart and kept walking. "We should go back, dinner's probly ready." She said. _Yes and the fact that I rather walk with Sirius. _

_

* * *

_

**That night** at dinner everyone sat down. Sirius on one side of Madison and Matt on the other. Madison would kill Mrs. Potter. She had put James next to Matt, Lily on the end, next to Mrs. Potter. Remus sat next to Sirius and next to Ally, as she came over. And the rest was James family. 

Everything was fine until Matt moved his hand to her knee. She knew he was going to but then Sirius had moved his hand, to the small of her back. She was being touched by 2 guys at once, one word for that...heaven. She started to laugh then stopped and ate some. Matt then moved his hand to the small of her back, while Sirius had just moved his hand to her knee. She laughed some more, but held it back. Sirius looked at her and she smiled.

He whispered into her ear, "What necklace are you wearing?"

"Matt gave it to me." She smiled sweetly and got back to her convocation with Ally and Remus.

"I know you hate it. You rather have my necklace on." He smiled and took a bite of his roll.

"No, I think that it's rather lovley." She said.

"Lovley? It's a peice of junk." Sirius said taking a sip of Pumpkin Juice..

_Cauze it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I keep picturen with him  
And I can't take it  
And I cant shake it  
no._

Everyone was done their dinner and got up to move to the Parlor for some Egg Nog and Hot Coco. She walked behind Matt and Sirius behind her. She was in trouble. She sat between both of them, scared.

James sniggered as he saw the whole dinner action. He then laughed when Madison sat down. Lily asked what was wrong, he told her, who told Remus, who told Ally and soon the 4 of them were laughing.

"Stop! It's not that funny!" Madison complained and laughed a bit. Sirius and Matt looked at her and asked at the same time,

"What's not funny?" Everyone laughed a bit harder but Madison who couldn't wait for the night to be over.

* * *

**Madison lay **on her bed thinking. She was in a rut. But not really. She loved Sirius. He was funny, sweet charming and he knew her so well. He was sexy, had the eyes she could get lost in, and a great friend and loyal like a dog. (hehehe) Matt. What she felt for him was pure lust. He had a damn good body, but not like Sirius. His eyes were pale blue that shinned in the sun. 

"Trying to decide arn't you?" Sirius said walking in.

Madison jumped up. "Sirius! Don't walk in like that! I could have been undressing!" She said tring to be mad.

"And that would be a bad thing because?" Sirius smiled and sat in her chair. Madison smiled and Sirius felt a bit light headed. "I never gave you my Christmas presant." He said getting up. He took out a box (another one!) and handed it to her.

He smiled as she opened it. She was at a loss for words. It was a bracelet to match her necklace he had given her. She put her hand over her mouth and her eyes became blurry. She gave Sirius a sincer hug.

"I guess that thins means that you like it?" He hoped.

"Oh I love it Sirius!" She smiled again and he pu tit on. She had some butterflies in her stomach.

"Can I help make up your mind?" He asked. Before she could answer, Sirius pulled her in for a kiss. It then deepened and turned into a bit of a snog, until SOMEONE interupted.

"Yeah, I'll be leaving." Mrs. Potter came in to say goodnight. They both looked at eachother and laughed.

"That's her." Madison smiled. She leaned in and laid her head on Sirius chest and sighed. _Matt, think about Matt! MATT! Who cares? He could never make me feel like Sirius does right now. _

_

* * *

_

**"Madison Smith**...thought you had more taste than that." James said sitting at teh brakefast table. 

"What? It's eggs. I don't see what's so bad about them. I rather like them thanks much." She said.

"Not that. You snogging Sirius last night, when obivisly you are going out with Matt." Madison looked like she didn't know what he was talking about. He smiled. "Matt, my cousin? Matt Zuniga?"

She leaned her head back a groaned. "Don't remind me." She laid her head on the table in frustration.

"Hey. Head up. I eat on that table." Mrs. Potter said walking past her.

"Just say it." She said knowing what was abou tto happen.

"A little hot and heavy with Sirius there? I approve by the way." She smiled.

"Well of corse you do! He's like your other son along with Remus." She said. She smiled at the thought of Sirius.

"James..out." She pointed towards the door.

"But I'm not done tormenting her!" He complained and walked out.

"GOODBYE JAMES BREADEN!" Madison laughed, as James gave her a death glare.

"Morning James Breaden Potter." Remus said walking through the kitchen.

"Everyone out! You can torment James in the other room while I talk to Madison." Mrs. Potter explained.

"Why can't I stay?" Remus asked. "I know this is about Sirius and the little snog-" But Remus didn't get to finish because Madison was out of her chair and pushed him and James out the door and sat back down.

Mrs. Potter sat down across from Madison. "Madison, you know I know everything that goes on in this house. And I knowMatt gave you a necklace, you snogged with Sirius and Sirius gave you the braclet you're waring and the necklace you used to wear was from Sirius. You hate the one Matt gave you." She smiled ans sat back. "Now you know as well as Ido that you love Sirius likethere is no tomarrow. Matt is pure lust. Now you know what to do." She smiled and left Madison to think.

"Can I go kill James and Remus now?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes, you may go." Madison was out of there within a blink of an eye.

"AH!" Remus tried to block the pillow that was being thrown at him by Madison.

* * *

**Madison ran** **and jumped** over the side of the couch next toMatt. She smiledat him. 

"Hey."He kissed her cheek. She backed away a little.

"I got you a Christmas presant." She said.

"Really?" He got interested.

"Hold out your hand." She said, smiling. He did as he was told.

"Happy Christmas." She smiled smugly and walked off. Matt looked down at his hand and saw the necklace he had given her, a heart broken in two.

* * *

**Madison ran off into the back yard** looking for Sirius. 

"SIRIUS!" She yelled and ran over and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Hey." He said. She let go and smiled. She kissed him on the lips.

"What about Ma-"

"No more Matt." She said smiling.

"No more Matt?" Sirius asked hoping he heard what he just did.

"No more Matt." She said smiling, and Sirius gave her another kiss._ Much better_ Madison thought.

* * *

awww. Thanks to all my reviewers. Sorry about the spelling here in this chapter. I don't feel like transfering it to Word then back. Im too tired. Cheerleading is weraing me out. Well, I'll update Saturday. Luv much,  
Kelsey 


	9. New Term, New Love

**A Sirius Matter- New Term, New Love (chapter 9)**

**Sirius Black,** Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Ally McLennan, James Potter and Madison Smith all woke up early to board the train to Hogwarts once again. They would be starting their last term of their 5th year.

* * *

"Sure is sad to be leaving." Lily said.

"Well at least you have a bloody family to go home to. One who loves you at that." Sirius complained.

"Padfoot," James said, "You can always stay at my house."

Sirius faked a tear, "You really mean it?"

James shoved his shoulder.

"Snape." James mother said. "What a greasy-" Mrs. Potter finally realized what she said. "Now, none of you get expelled." She said.

"I'll try!" Madison replied and gave her a hug. Mrs. Potter gave her a smile, and then looked at Sirius and Madison blushed.

"Nope, not this year." James said, also hugging his mom.

"It'll be hard, but I won't." Remus said, giving her a kiss on the cheek, and then a hug. (aw.)

"Don't worry, I'll keep them in check." Lily heard a snort. "Or I can at least try." She also gave her a hug, while Mrs. Potter whispered, "Take good care of James you hear?"

"If I get expelled, I'll be stuck with my family. What fun is that?" Sirius asked, giving Mrs. Potter a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She whispered to him, "Make sure James stays sane, you understand? That Lily Evans is perfect for him, hate to see him loose her."

"Don't worry, I've got it all under control." He gave her a wink, and they all left.

* * *

**"Food!" **Sirius yelled as the trolly came by. He dashed out of the compartment.

"I better make sure he gets me some Frogs." Madison smiled and walked out, following Sirius.

James was fast asleep next to Lily. Lily gave a little yawn.

Remus and Ally smiled, proud of their handywork. That morning at brakefast, they both slipped something into their juice, a sleeping potion.

Lily's eyes began to close, and next thing you know, she was asleep, in James arms.

Sirius and Madison walked in, with no food. They saw Lily and James and laughed. Sirius sat down, and Madison curled up next to him, and soon they were all asleep.

* * *

**"Food!" **Sirius yelled sitting down at the Great Hall. Remus rolled his eyes and sat down across from Sirius. Soon, there was no room left for Lily.

Madison gave a silent laugh, and started to eat. "I'm going to sit down there." Lily pointed next to some of her other friends.

"NO you won't!" James protested.

"Just share a chair with me. I don't have a big arse." Ally said.

"Sure about that?" Madison asked, and recived a kick from under the table.

"I rather sit on James lap than with you." Lily joked.

"Why not?" Sirius smiled.

Lily sat down in James lap and started to eat.

* * *

**"What are you doing?"** Sirius asked James.

"Taking a cold shower." James replied.

* * *

**"I have summoned you all here** for a cause." Sirius said to the Griffendor house, well everyone except Lily and James. "Our Lily Evans and James Potter." Sirius heard a few whistles. "are perfect, everyone knows it." People nooded their heads in response. "And you all will be a part of MATCHMAKING!" he yelled. Everyone cheered."Alright, Alright, settle down. Now, the leaders of this project are..."

"MADISON SMITH!" All the guys whistled and cheered. "Back off, she's mine" Everyone laughed.

"REMUS LUPIN!" Everyone cheered.

"ALLY MCLENNAN!" Everyoen cheered as well.

"Now! The name of the game is, 'Operation Jellyfish." Everyone stared at Sirius blankly.

"Just cheer." Madison said. Everyone cheered.

"Where is Lily and James anyways?" Remus asked.

* * *

**Outside by the lake, **Lily and James sat where they once sat before.

"I can't believe it." Lily said. "The whole Christmas, Madison was stuck in a rut." She laughed.

"I know. Poor Sirius. He had s hissy fit when he left dinner." James said amused.

"But it all worked out." Lily said. "Thank heavens. That would be so funny, if our friends were trying to put us together." James laughed at the thought.

* * *

**Back in the **common room, Madison took out a white board and began to write.

"Now, Jason." She said to a third year. "I want you to start the fire over here." Madison made an "X" where she wanted him.

* * *

**"But they** wouldn't. We would never fall for it." James said.

Lily laughed. "If they did, you would know who planned it all."

"Sirius." They said at the same time.

"Hey Lils?" James asked.

"Yes?" Lily blushed at the thought of James calling her 'Lils'.

"Did you ever get an owl from your parents at all?" He asked.

"No, in fact, I haven't heard from them. Oh well, nothing new." Lily shrugged it off.

* * *

**"This is going **to take a while. This cannot be rushed! Everyone remember what they are going to do?" Everyone nooded.

"Great. NOW GO AWAY!" Sirius yelled. Everyone laughed and went upsatairs.

"I hope this works." Ally said.

"Me too." Remus replied. "Me too."

* * *

**Lily Evans** **sat** in a fluffy chair in the common room, reading. As on cue, Jason lit a match and dropped it by Lily. Lily smelt something. She turned around and sae a fire behind her. It soon spread around her. James came downm the stairs, and dashed over to Lily.

A few minutes later Lily was standing beside James, who put the fire out ans saved her. Lily gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Over in the corner, Madison, Sirius, Ally and Remus stood.

Sirius examened the box from Zonko's and read the lable. _Perfect for starting small fires to scare everyone. You may walk through the flames, and not get hurt. Real effects take place, such as smoke, heat and color. Lasts up to 10 minutes. 30 matches in a box._

_

* * *

_THANKS TO ALL MY REVIWERS. Did everyone like it? Review! Kelsey 


	10. Questions

**A Sirius Matter- Questions**

"So James. Always got to play the hero?" Sirius asked that night.

"Very funny Padfoot." James said. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Out." Sirius said, checking his hair in the mirror.

"I knew that, I mean why?" James asked.

"I can't go out anywhere?" Sirius asked.

"Madison." James said knowingly.

Sirius smiled at the thought of Madison's face. "Yeah."

"Padfoot? Padfoot?" James said trying to get his attention. Sirius had this goofy smile on his face.

"Sorry. She's just-" Sirius couldn't finish.

James patted his friend on the back. "Just don't get tongue tied again." James laughed.

Sirius jumped on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. "She's just perfect. She's funny, smart, she loves me for me. Not for the school heart throb. What did I ever do to deserve her?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know." James said, saddening a little. He wished for Lily to love him like that.

"Well- I must be off. Going to Hogsmead for dinner." Sirius smiled and walked out of the room, feeling as nervous as ever.

"PADFOOT!" James yelled. Sirius turned around. "Good luck." He said.

* * *

**BACK IN LILY'S DORM:**

"Why are you all dressed up?" Lily asked Madison, who was emerging from the bathroom. She had a white knee length skirt, ruffled at the bottom, a pink spaghetti strap and a jean jacket. Her shoes were satrapy sandals which were pink also.

"Going out." She said simply standing in front of the mirror.

"I knew that I mean why?" Madison only smiled in response. "Sirius."

"Yeah."

"Mad? Madison?" Lily said, trying to snap Madison back to life.

"Sorry, it's just that-" Madison sat down in the chair. "He's so special. When I'm around him, I feel so different yet the same. And anytime he walks into a room, I think I'm going to die. I don't know what I did to deserve him."

"Yeah. Just don't jump to conclusions. Remember what happened last time?" She said.

Madison laughed. "Well, I must be off." Madison took one last look in the mirror, and tears formed.

"What's a matter?" Lily asked.

"I know that it's only 5th year and all, well almost out 6th. But, Sirius is just so perfect. I mean, he's the one, I know it. I don't think it's too early. I mean, we can be engaged for a year. And it will take a year or so to plan the whole thing. That was when we get out of school and get married, so when he and James are Arours.. I'm blabbing. But what I'm saying is that I think this is it..." Madison said.

"Do you mean?" Lily asked.

"I think." Madison smiled. "He's taking me to Hogsmead." She explained. "Now I am late, bye." She said standing up and walking out the door.

"Good luck!" Lily yelled.

* * *

Madison walked down the stairs and saw Sirius and immediately smiled. He was wearing a tux. Madison reached the bottom of the stairs and Sirius embraced her in a hug. 

"Hey." She said.

"Ready?" Sirius asked. Madison took his arm and they were off.

* * *

Lily and James sat in the common room that night. Ally and Remus were off snogging in some broom closet. 

"Is Sirius going to propose?" Lily asked.

James smiled. "I hope he doesn't get tongue tied." James said.

Lily jumped up and down. "YES!"

Lily sat down next to James and tucked her feet under her. "Don't tell me you are tired already." James said.

"I had a long day." Lily said.

"You can't go now. I'll be all alone!" James complained. Lily laughed.

"Okay, okay fine. I'll stay. But I'm lying down." Lily said. James opened his arms as an invitation for Lily to cuddle with him. Lily agreed and James put his arm around her.

"Lily?" James asked.

"Yeah?" She said.

"Will you… Will you go out with me?" James asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Yes?" James asked, making sure he believed what he had heard.

"I've been waiting for you to ask." Lily said, and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

Sirius had his hand in his pocket, nervous as ever. He felt sick. 

"Sirius? Are you okay? You look pale." She said worried.

Sirius swallowed. "Uh can I ask you something?" Sirius said.

Madison smiled. "Anything." She said.

* * *

**READ:**_ AND I'm going to leave you there! This story is coming to a close. I don't want it to! But it must. I'll probley write a sequel or something. Haven't thought of it yet. Would you all read it? REVIEW!_


	11. Complete

**A Sirius Matter- Chapter 11-**

_Now I left off about here-_

Sirius had his hand in his pocket, nervous as ever. He felt sick.

"Sirius? Are you okay? You look pale." She said worried.

Sirius swallowed. "Uh can I ask you something?" Sirius said.

Madison smiled. "Anything." She said.

"Will you do the honor of being my wife?" Sirius was down on one knee and held a box open. He felt sick. And worse Madison didn't reply. Sirius felt his heart brake. "I mean, we'll be in 6th year and then we can wait a year or so, and plan it right? I mean-" Sirius kept talking.

The ring was beautiful. It had a diamond cut diamond with two rubies on ether side. She was happy beyond belief and Sirius was still talking. "Yes." She finally managed to say, barley in a whisper.

Sirius stopped talking. "Yes!" She said and Sirius stood up and embraced her in a hug. He put the ring on her finger. Madison thought it was the best moment of her life. She was going to spend her life with Sirius Black.

_Phones were ringing, Tongues were wagging_

_Hot gossip flying all around town_

_She heard the talk, the lowdown was_

_The shameless color of her wedding gown_

_It's white_

_I mean really who' she trying to kid_

_Everybody knows the thing she did_

_It just isn't right_

_Won't that be a sight?_

_To see her wearing white_

_She was wild, A wayward child_

_To put it milidy _

_She made her life a mess _

_But she was young, the past is done_

_Now she's in love_

_And putting on a new dress _

_It's white_

_And it's nobody's business what she wears_

_Anyways the truth is she don't care_

_Baby it's her life_

_She'll do what she likes_

_And she likes wearing white_

_He's all nervous when he sees her_

_As far as he's concerned_

_She's an angel_

_It's white_

_He just can't believe that she is his_

_What a crazy miracle this is_

_Who she was he don't mind_

_Cause on their wedding night_

_She'll be wearing white_

_She'll be wearing white_

_She'll be wearing white _

_Martina McBride: Wearing White_

_

* * *

_

Sirius and Madison Black (lol.) walked into the Griffendor Common room to find everyone waiting. They had set up a party. 

"CONGRADULATIONS!" Everyone yelled followed by cheers and claps. Lily hugged Madison and asked to see the ring. "OI Sirius!" Sirius turned his head from where he was standing with his mates. "Great ring." Lily said.

Sirius walked over and whispered, "It better be for that price." Lily laughed.

* * *

"So, when's the wedding?" Lily asked as they all sat in the common room. 

"I don't know." They said in unison.

"Well well welll. What do we have here?" Sirius said towards Lily and James.

Lily blushed. Sirius took the hint and yelled as loud as he could, "OPERATION JELLY FISH IS COMPLETE!" Everyone emerged from their rooms.

"I REPEAT! OPERATION JELLY FISH IS COMPLETE!" Everyone cheered.

"What's that?" James asked.

"Sence the beginning of the year, we-" Ally pointed at Remus, Madison and Sirius, "have been planning to get you two together."

"Oh my god!" James and Lily burst into histarics. "We were just saying how we wouldn't fall for something like that!"

Everyone in the house just laughed it off.

"NOW GO AWAY!" Sirius said.

"That's twice you have said it." Remus pointed out.

"Hey, they listen." Sirius shrugged.

They all stayed up drinking the left over butterbeer and talking about the wedding.

_SIRIUS POINT OF VIEW: _

**I only whished** that happened. But the whole Lily and James thing did happen. And Operation Jellyfish IS complete. (cheers.) No, but this is what really happened at dinner-

Madison smiled. "Anything" She said.

"Promise me forever." Sirius said.

Madison smiled. This was not what she expected. "Forever."

They walked back to the castle and into the common room, to find Lily and James snogging. James had Lily pinned against the wall.

Madison laughed along with Sirius. "Now this-" She pointed to Lily and James, "is a Sirius matter." They both laughed, and went to pull them apart.

"**So Padfoot any** congratulations in order?"

"No." Sirius said glumly.

"What do you mean no? She turned you down?"

"I didn't even ask! All I said was promise me forever." He said lying down. "I'm such a git." He said.

James chuckled. "Well, she promised you forever, that's better than nothing right?"

IN THE GIRLS DORM: 

**Madison** **collapsed on** her bed. "He didn't."

"Well, maybe he got tongue tied."

Madison laughed and went back to the bathroom to change.

THE NEXT DAY: 

**"Ms. Smith, please follow** me, Professor Dumbledore has something to say." Professor McGonagall said, and noticing Sirius hand with her's she added, "You may bring Mr. Black as well."

Madison followed, with Sirius next to her. _This is going to be bad. Really bad…_ Madison thought. Detecting worry, Sirius put a reassuring arm around Madison , hoping for the best.

"Professor?" Sirius called out into his office.

"Ah, Ms. Smith Mr. Black please sit down." Sirius and Madison did as they were told. "Now, Ms. Smith, you must understand your mother was brave."

Madison knew exactly what happened. Her mother died. "Thank you Professor." Madison got up and left, now letting him finish. She didn't want to hear it. She walked down the hall and Sirius caught up with her.

Madison said that she wouldn't cry. She wouldn't. A tear escaped, and Sirius wiped it off. Madison stopped walking and turned to him. His eyes showed sorrow and fear. Madison smiled a small smile and sat down.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked.

"She was brave. She was a healer after all. She went into battle, when she knew not to. An Auror couldn't get to the hideout and she left. She saved him, but risked her life." Sirius looked at her, wondering how she knew that.

"She had long black hair, watery blue eyes and stood about 53" She was the best mother. She wasn't around much. Her smell was everywhere. It was strawberries and Peaches. She became a healer right out of Hogwarts. She married the guy who she had been going steady with for 2 years. But, he died in a battle when she was pregnant. She was always a fighter. Always cracking jokes, playing jokes." Madison smiled and tears fell.

"She was a healer, and so am I. She was also a seer very powerful at that, and it got passed onto me. Ever since I was little, I wanted to be a healer just like my mum. Being a seer can help, because you can tell if a guy is going down. That's what happened to her. And that night, she wrote a letter to me, telling what she saw. I knew it was coming. I also saw it in my dream." Madison slipped a note out of her pocket, and read it aloud,

_"My dearest daughter,  
__I had a vision this night, and I'm sure you had it too. But please understand that this is not only my job, it's my life. These people have been my family for as long as I can remember. I can't sit there and know he's going to die, when I can help him.  
__You will make me proud, I'm sure of it. You have always had that fire inside to keep going when everyone wouldn't. You are excellent at Quittage; you have grown over the years so much. It seems as if you were just in diapers, and now you are a young lady. You have 2 years of Hogwarts left. Don't get expelled! I know you will make me proud, as you have always done.  
__I know I haven't been there much, but I love you. I spend a lot of time thinking about you. I wish I had more time. But, as we always say, you have your life for a reason.  
__I never met this Sirius boy you keep telling me about, but I trust he is very nice young man. Tell him I said hello!  
__My dear Madison , I love you more than words can say. I know you won't dwell over me, for this has been coming. Take care, you hear? Remember, I am not gone forever; I will always be in your heart.  
__Meet you on the other side, (okay, that wasn't funny, I know.)  
__Mum." _Madison finished reading it.

Sirius was stunned. She was so calm, and collected. Sirius smiled. Madison had been talking about him to her mum no less. Even better, she approved of them. There they were, sitting in a hall against the wall. Sirius put his arm around her, drawing her nearer.

**"Ms. Evans, may I have** a word?" Professor McGonagall said. "Mr. Potter, you may come as well."

"Ms. Evans, there has been an attack. I'm sorry but your mother and father-" She needed to say no more. Lily was already in James arm, crying. She left them to go back to work.

"Lily?" James whispered. She didn't respond. James just stood there comforting Lily and telling her it was okay.

* * *

**Lily settled down and** then James and Lily were sitting on the couch. Madison and Sirius walked in and Lily ran over to Madison and gave her a hug. 

"Oh my gosh Lily! I am so sorry!" Madison said. She knew where the attack was because it was in her dream.

"Wait, how do you know?" Lily asked. Madison turned red.

"I- I saw it. In my dream" She said.

Lily stepped back. "You saw it? YOU SAW IT AND DIDN'T TELL ME?" Lily screamed.

"Lily-" James said.

"NO! YOU BITCH! YOU SAW IT ALL HAPPEN AND DID NOTHING ABOUT IT!" She screamed.

Madison couldn't believe it. She was now angry and screamed back, "BEING A SEER MEANS HAVING THE GIFT LILY! IF I CHANGED IT MERLING KNOWS WHAT WOULD HAPPEN!"

"I KNOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN! MY PARENTS WOULD BE ALIVE!" Lily screamed back. Everyone was now watching them.

Madison now was specking in a whisper. "You have the life you do for a reason. We are given the lives we have for a reason." Madison said reciting her mum. And with that, she walked to her dorm.

Everyone was staring wide eyed and open mouths. Lily still stood there and walked out of the room.

* * *

" **Madison** **?" A voice asked**. Madison was staring out the window. 

"What?" She said not making a move.

"Are you-" Sirius asked.

Madison smiled. "Right there, under that tree is where Lily and I said we were going to be best friends forever." Tears rolled down her cheeks and Sirius embraced her in a hug.

"I didn't mean to hurt her. I didn't mean to." She repeated over and over into Sirius chest.

"I know baby. I know."

* * *

**James walked down** to the lake meeting Lily. 

"I'm not mad at her. I just miss them." Lily said sobbing.

**Do you all like it?** I'm feeling lukewarm about this one. I felt as if Sirius and Madison weren't ready. I want it to happen though! lol. But-

Thanks to everyone who reviewed:

The ORIGINAL Meathead

HesitaTheWitch

tweeny-weeny

The MASTA Writa

the asianette

**I should update around: April 21 (thursday)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A SIRIUS MATTER- CHAPTER 12**

* * *

Lily Evans had never been madder in her life. Her best friend had betrayed her. She knew her situation and did nothing about it. She didn't care WHAT she had to say, it was inexcusable. She would never forgive Madison, not if her life depended on it.

* * *

Madison had never been madder in her life. Lily Evans would never understand. She was a Seer, and with that came responsibility. She couldn't go around messing with the future. Merlin, yes he had it all planned out for her she believed. Lily wouldn't understand until she knew what it felt like. It's not like she was the only one who had lost someone. Madison lost her mother too. Lily wasn't the only one in this situation, and she was sure as hell going to let her know.

* * *

Lily and Madison ignored each other the whole week. James and Sirius were stuck in a rut as to how to get them back as friends. Since James was Sirius mate and Sirius was dating Madison, Lily didn't approve of Sirius.

"This is getting insane!" Sirius had yelled at breakfast.

"Well if it's so bloody annoying goes find you another GIRLFRIEND!" Madison yelled. Sirius looked horrified as the thought of Maddie leaving him.

"No way. I love you." Sirius said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

At that point Lily pretended to gag. James rolled his eyes.

Madison turned to Lily, "Jealous that I have a man who loves me and you don't?" She said smirking.

Lily glared. "No. It's bloody disgusting if you ask me."

"It's not like anyone would…." Madison said. Then, hell rose.

"SHUT UP!" Remus yelled. They all were quite. "Lily, Madison REALLY! You are 15 NOT 5! Now Lily, there was no need for that first comment." Remus said. Madison smirked. "And YOU!" He said pointing at Madison. "You had no right to be mean."

"Look around!" Remus said, now getting angry. "You two have torn the group apart! James can't talk to Sirius; Ally can't talk to ANY of you and worse off, I'M SITTING HERE YELLING AT YOU! You are mature enough to WORK this out! You two have been friends for too long to let it go like this!" Remus finished and sat back down, cooling off.

* * *

Madison looked around. James and Sirius looked horrible. Ally looked taken back and Lily looked sorry. Remus had yelled at them. He was the one to usually keep his cool. Madison was ashamed.

* * *

Lily was astonished by Remus outburst. The whole school had been watching. Lily decided that it wasn't fair, the way she was treating everyone. She was ashamed and knew she needed to fix this.

* * *

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I'm sure it's hard to know that you're mom's going to die and you can't do anything about it. I was just. Well, I don't know." Lily said sheepishly.

"You should be. It wasn't easy, but I had to remain calm. And it's a lot tougher that you think being a seer. You had no right to jump on me like that. You are long overdue for apologies." Madison looked stern. She sighed. "Apology accepted. But this doesn't mean we are mates again. I'm doing this for everyone else." She said and walked out of the Great Hall, leaving a very mad Lily behind.

* * *

"Maddie?" Sirius asked. He had heard distant cries, and knew it had to be her. He wandered further into the lavatory in search of his girlfriend. He smelt blood and ran, and found her on the floor in a puddle of blood.

Sirius panicked. What had she done? Sirius found a razor next to her and threw it away. He picked her up and ran as fast as he could to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Sirius, Remus, Ally, James and Lily sat in the hospital wing that night, praying for her to awake.

Everyonesat in uncomfortable chairs sleeping, except one. SiriusBlack was devistated. He had a death grip on her hand, eyes red and puffy from crying. Sirius didn't know why she did what she did but he didn't care at the minute. All he cared about was that his Maddie was alright.

Sirius head shot up ashe heard a fait groan.

"My hand." Was what he heard. He quickly loosened his grip a bit.

Sirius stood over her, "Thank god." he said and she jumped up and hugged him.

She soon collapsed into sobs and Sirius held her. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I-"Madison tried to explain.

"Shh. It's alright Maddie, I'm here. You're alright." He cooed ashe ran his fingers through her hair.

* * *

James was the first to awake that Tuesday morning to find Lily Evans curled up next to him. He looked over to find Remus holding Ally, and finally her saw Sirius. Sirius eyes were puffy, red andhe held Madison, who in turn had puffy eyes and was holding onto Sirius for dear life. James sighedand smiled. He always knew that he and Madison was a golden couple.

Lily awoke next to him and he smiled at her. Lily gave a sigh of relief when she saw Sirius and Madison together. "Thank god." She said.

Soon, everyone was awake, but Sirius and Madison. "Let's go to Dumbledore." James said and they all got up and left.

* * *

Sirius awoke to Madison shifting in his arms. She looked up at him. He looked into her eyes and didn't find the girl her knew. He saw fear, emotional pain and he felt his heart sink.

"I don't know what I was thinking." She said finally. "It was just too much." She said.

Sirius didn't know what to say. He wanted to say something to make her feel better, but he didn't want to say something to screw everything up. He sighed, and then gave her a small smile.

"Maddie," She still blushed at the name. "you know that I will always be here for you. No matter when. I'm so sorry, I hadn't seen it before." He started to get choked up. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

Madison looked at her boyfriend. She saw caring and compassion in his eyes. "Sirius, I love you, you know that?" She said. "I really, I'm just not ready to talk alright?" She said sadly.

"It's alright. Just tell me when okay? I'm always here." He said, making sure it was clear.

"Could you do me a favor?" She asked.

"Anything." He said in an instant.

"Just hold me." She said. Sirius pulled her closer and closed his eyes.

"Anytime." He whispered. "Anytime." She was soon asleep, and Sirius was too.

* * *

"Professor, why?" Allyasked.

"Ms. Smith Ihave a logic reason for her action, yet she will tell you when she is ready." He answered.

"But Professor Dumbledore, aren't you going to go talk to her?"James asked.

* * *

James, Lily, Ally, Remus and Professor Dumbledore walked into the Hospital Wing.

"Good morning Poppy.How is she?" He asked.

"Well, she hadn't lost alot of blood; she just passed out of stress and hurt herself, mentally and physically. All cuts are healed. I do believe she is awake." She said,

They all looked overto where Madison was and saw Sirius and her laying there, Sirius looking frightened and Madison holding onto him for dear life. Dumbledore smiled.

"I will check on her later." He said and walked off. "You are to stay in your dorms for the day." He pointed at them. "I believe Mr. Black would like to have time with her." And with that he walked off.

* * *

NOW I am done! Well, this chapter at lest. If any ofyou had read my Alex Rider story, I would love somenew names for the story, seeing as I'm changing the title. R&R.

Kelsey


	13. The End

**A Sirius Matter- The End**

Sirius Black was sure as ever that this time, he wouldn't mess up. No, he would make up for his mistake. It would be giant and everyone would see it. Yes, he had some planning to do.

* * *

"How does Dumbledore expect us to just sit here?" Lily asked pacing in the common room. 

"Well Lily, why do you care? You two are in a fight." Ally pointed out.

"Well I do recall I apologized this morning! And anyways, I'm worried." She said.

"Lily you're making me sick watching you pace, sit down." James said.

Lily sighed, and gave in. She sat down next to her boyfriend.

* * *

Madison sighed. "I'm hungry." She said. 

"Me too." Sirius said.

"I'm not surprised. You always are." She rolled her eyes. "Let's go." She said and got up.

Sirius laughed at her energy and said, "Yeah, I've had enough of this place too."

* * *

"I'm hungry." James complained. 

"You always are." Remus muttered. James stuck his tongue out in response.

"Well, I'm going down to the kitchens, anyone coming?" Lily asked.

"How do you know where it is?" Remus asked.

Lily held up a bit of parchment and went out of the door. Remus and James looked at each other wondering the same thing.

"Really, you all just leave it around." Ally said and went out too.

* * *

"Ah! Mr. Sirius and his lady friend how can Slinky help you?" A little house elf popped up. 

"This," Sirius pointed to Madison, "is my girlfriend Madison." He said smiling.

"Hello Ms. Madison! What could Slinky do?" She asked.

"I would like some pumpkin juice and some pastries, you?" He asked Madison.

"Do you have any Shepard's pie?" Madison asked.

The house elf sat them down and went to get the food, as someone walked in.

"PRONGS!" Sirius yelled. James, Lily, Ally and Remus stepped in.

"Hey!" Lily said and walked over to Madison.

"Uh-" She started.

"Don't worry about it." She said. They all sat down and had a wonderful lunch.

* * *

"DINNER TIME!" Sirius yelled and dashed out the Common room door. 

"FOOD?" James snapped his head up and ran out the door as well.

"I'M STARVING!" Remus yelled and ran out as well.

Ally, Lily and Madison chuckled and walked out following their boyfriends.

They all sat down at dinner time. Madison in between Sirius and James. While across of them was Ally Remus and Lily.

Remus, James and Sirius kept giving each other looks that night at dinner, and then look at Madison.

"WHAT?" Madison yelled frustrated.

"Nothing." They would all reply at the same time.

James whispered something to Lily, who whispered something to Ally who smiled. They all looked at each other and then at Madison.

"This is getting annoying!" She yelled.

They all just smiled and went back to eating.

"Sirius, could you eat a little more, neater?" Madison asked.

"I'm a growing man, what do you expect?" He replied with his mouth full.

"Man? You're a little boy Sirius. Or at least you act like it." Madison responded.

"Yes James you too." She said.

"Haha! Your boyfriends eat like pigs and mine has manners!" Ally teased.

"I can eat like he does!" Sirius protested.

"Just try." Lily challenged. "I doubt it."

Sirius and James ate slower and neater. They took small bites and were really hungry. "I give up!" Sirius yelled and went back to eating.

"Me too." James said and went back to eating like a pig. The girls and Remus rolled their eyes.

* * *

"Maddie?" Sirius asked while dessert was being served. 

Madison turned around to see Sirius there. "Yeah?" She asked.

The Great Hall went silent. Everyone stared at Madison and Sirius.

"You know I love you right?" He asked, still standing. (that was your clue!)

"Yes, I love you too!" She said.

"And you would do anything for me?" He asked.

"Sirius, what? Yes." She replied. "What are you-" Madison first said and then stopped at the sight before her.

Down on one knee Sirius said, "Marry me?" He asked. (hey, it's Sirius did you expect something grand?)

"Yes." She whispered.

"Yes?" He asked, unsure of what she had just said.

"Yes!" She screamed. Sirius got up and put the ring on her finger. He gave her a hug and swung her around.

Everyone clapped and cheered, while Sirius fan club cried. While Matt, was furious. (lol I brought him back!)

* * *

"SUMMER BRAKE! Thank god! No homework, just Sirius!" Madison yelled the next morning. 

"I know! Except the Sirius part." Lily said.

"So, you all come over?" Ally said shutting her trunk.

"Yes." They replied.

* * *

Madison felt antsy. (is that the right word?) This would be her first summer without her mum. She sighed. Only Sirius knew the whole story and she loved him like the world was over. Madison sighed once again and looked out the window. 

"Hey, you alright?" Sirius asked concerned. She looked at him and smiled slightly and shook her head in responce.

"Don't worry one bit, you'll do fine." He reassured her by kissing her on the forehead. She leaned her head on his chest while he wraped his arms around her. "I could stay like this forever." He admited. He looked down to find Madison already asleep, along with Remus and Ally.

Lily and James sat across teh couple talking as well. "I'm so glad for friends like Sirius and Madison." James said.

"Why? To drive us insane?" Lily joked. "No, I am too. Very glad that they are crazy enough to do this while thing. Putting us together that is." She smiled and snuggled up next to him.

James put his arms around Lily, "Yeah me too."

* * *

About an hour later, they all had woken up. 

Madison looked through a magazine and sighed. "I'm bored!" She announced.

"I know!" Ally said.

"FOOD!" Remus yelled and jumped up to the cart.

"Oi!" James and Sirius got up and bombarded the trolley.

Madison stretched out on the bench, taking all it up but a seat.

"Madison! Look how short you are!" Sirius said and sat down. Madison sat up and whacked him.

"I'm not short! You're just too tall!" She said.

"Am not." He said.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"ARE TOO!"

Sirius kissed her on the lips and that shut her up. Everyone just laughed.

"Thanks Padfoot, you saved me from a headache." Remus said.

"You guys fight like an old married couple." Ally said in return.

"I am NOT old!" Madison said.

* * *

"Well this is it!" Lily said standing up and walking off the train. 

They all got out and stood on the platform.

* * *

"Don't go crazy back at home." James said smiling. Lily didn't look happy. "Come on, cheer up. I'll see you in a week alright?" She smiled up at him, and he embraced her in a hug. 

James kept hugging her, never wanting to let go.

* * *

"Alright, best for you to go. Can't keep your mum wating hm?"Madison said. Sirius frowned at the thought and smiled up down at her. 

"Yes, wouldn't that be aweful?" He laughed and gave her a peck on the lips and left with one last thought. "Don't take that ring off eh?"

She smiled in response and said, "Never would think of it."

* * *

"ALLY!" A little girl came running up to Ally. 

"Hey!" Ally picked her up and held her in her arms. "Remus, this is my little sister Ashleigh." Ashleigh gave a little wave to Remus.

Ally's mother approched and said, "Why hullo Ally!" She took Ashleigh from her.

"Mum, this is Remus Lupin." She introduced.

"Ah Remus, heard alot about you. Don't worry, it's all good things." Remus smiled.

"Well, best be off." Ally's mother turned. Remus gave Ally one last hug and let her go.

* * *

Lily and James were standing in the middle of the platform, still hugging. 

"Are they ever going to let go?" Mrs. Potter asked.

Madison smiled at her best friend and James. "Not anytime soon." Mrs. Potter laughed.

* * *

"James, really now, I've got to go!"Lily said and pulled away.

"No don't leave!" James said hugging her once more.

* * *

"Oh merlin..." Mrs. Potter said smiling.

Madison smiled knowingly and said, "Yup. James has finally grown up." Madison faked a tear.

"I think we are going to go pull them appart." Mrs. Potter said.

"Yes. That is certantly a Sirius Matter." Madison replied laughing.

* * *

**IT'S DONE! (fakes a tear) well I have a new story out! It is called, In a Matter of Time and I will have another Harry Potter one out called, The 7th Year Dare. Both L/J stories. If anyone likes Alex Rider I have one out, working on a one shot and starting up another story. My new name of my Alex Rider story is called, "Return To Point Blanc"**

**I just want to say thank you to ALL MY REVIEWERS! You all are awesome! Although I didn't get up to 20, that's alright. Hope to see you all reading my other stories.**

**See you all later-**

**Kelsey**


End file.
